1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to improvements in static structures; e.g., buildings and, more particularly, to a support for mobile homes designed to serve as a backstop to their normal support under earthquake, high wind, earth slide conditions, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous efforts to provide for the stabilization of mobile homes or their supports under such conditions have been directed toward reinforcing their supports and/or cushioning the impact of the forces encountered. Examples of such approaches are currently being advertised under the name "Quakebrace", which is a trussed steel frame designed to replace standard sized piers, and the "Fall-Stop" system designed to re-direct vertical forces laterally into the mobile home's frame in order to provide a cushioning effect.
Since the strengthening provided by such approaches necessarily is limited while the destabilizing forces which may be encountered are not, a need has existed for a new approach to mobile home stabilization not subject to such limitations.